


Honey bunny

by Heyhayl37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhayl37/pseuds/Heyhayl37
Summary: A quiet day and relaxation. Mc finds out something jaehee wants





	Honey bunny

**Author's Note:**

> My first girlxgirl FIC bring on the gay

Jaehee was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book. Mc came in with 2 cups of coffee. "Thanks mc" jaehee says looking up from her book. "So whatcha reading?" Mc asks. "Oh it's nothing really" Jaehee says blushing. "C'mon lemme see!" Mc says playfully as she trys to take the book from Jaehee. "Mc! Really it's nothing!" Jaehee tried to stop her, but Mc was too fast. Satisfied, mc looks at the cover. Jaehee looks away blushing. "How to care for your rabbit?" Mc was puzzled. 

 

"Why do you have this?" "I- uh... kinda wanted to maybe." Mc gasped super loud. "JAEHEE DO YOU WANT A BUNNY?!" Mc looked at jaehee and took her hand and squeezed it smiling. "Well I don't know.. I can't deal with cats so I thought maybe rabbits would be okay." Mc hugged Jaehee. "Thank you thank you!" "For what?" Jaehee asked. 

 

"You know how much I love rabbits and I love you so now I'll have two babies!" Jaehee blushed. "I still don't know yet.. I don't want to rush into things.. I know lots of rabbits get left so I want to really think about it" Mc smiled at her. "Babe I understand, we should both do our research and learn about them." "I agree" said jaehee. "We should wait for a while and really think about this though" Jaehee says while putting the book on the table. Mc grabbed Jaehee for another hug. "I'm so happy!"


End file.
